


Eccentric Lunar Orbits

by weilongfu



Category: 2moons2, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Silly, drabble fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weilongfu/pseuds/weilongfu
Summary: Prompt fills and drabble fics for 2 Moons. All fics are originally posted on my TumblrhereChapter titles will also indicate pairing.





	1. Be careful with that (PhaYo)

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/179417440986)  
> Pairing: PhaYo

Yo’s eyes sparkled with glee as the shop owner took down the figurine from the case and put it onto the display table. A limited edition One Piece Luffy figurine from Play Arts. Yo had been trying to track one down for ages and Pha had indulgently lent him some help. 

Yo turned the figure about, analyzing it. 

“I hope you’ll see that this collectible is in fine, mint condition,” the man started. “As someone who has been evaluating these pieces for some time-” He cut himself off as he watched Yo lift the figurine and stare at the modeling some more. “Be careful with that, it’s old and very valuable!”

Yo frowned and put it back down. “Yeah, this thing? It’s a FAKE.” Yo huffed and Pha who was a distance away looking at other figurines snickered at how cute and bothered Yo was. “If you’re the best in your field, I don’t want to meet the other people.”

“I beg your pardon! I have been verifying collectibles since-”

“Since probably the early 2000s,” Yo finished. “This figurine should have come out in the late 90′s. But in 2005 there were a bunch of counterfeits made.” Yo lifted the statue again and pointed out several flaws. “All of these are indicative of the counterfeit. If you’ve never actually seen the real one, I don’t blame you.”

Yo placed the figurine back on the stand, bowed, and thanked the man for his time before grabbing Pha by the elbow and walking off.

“No good, Yo?”

“I should just stop trying to study Biology and go into collectibles. Will you support me, P’Pha?” 

“If it makes you happy, of course I would.”

“Shameless,” Yo said rolling his eyes.

“You like it,” Pha replied messing up his hair. “Come on, you have one more lead on your list for today.”

“If this is another fake, I’m buying them all just to burn them!”


	2. They never felt right before you (MingKit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/181696947606)  
> Pairing: MingKit
> 
> Sleep Intimacy + Unexpected Virgin

No matter how the night started, either on separate sides or with a wall of pillows, inevitably Kit found himself within Ming’s grasp in the middle of the night. It wasn’t as if it was an awful position to be in. Ming’s hold was comfortable, his body was warm against the superior chill of the AC, and he was often content to nuzzle into Kit’s hair murmuring, “Kitkat is so sweet… Kitkat is so cute…”

Tonight was different. Kit found himself about to moan as he stirred into wakefulness in Ming’s grasp. The junior was getting handsy for once in his sleep. Ming’s thigh was between Kit’s thighs and his hands grasping Kit’s ass. When pulled so close their chests were touching, almost any movement cause a frisson of pleasure to move down Kit’s spine. 

It wasn’t like Kit was expecting Ming to be celibate with him forever. True, they had been dating for a month now, but Ming remained gentlemanly in that regard. But right now, Ming’s face was slack with sleep and Kit was torn between shoving him off or waking him up to pursue the issue. 

Kit settled for whispering, “Moong Ming… Mingkwan… Do you know where your hands are?”

“Mm… P’Kitkat?”

“Do you know where your hands are, Mingkwan?”

Ming furrowed his brows but his eyes remained closed. “Warm?”

“Where’s your leg?”

“Ummm… Sleepy and warm?”

Kit gave a little hip thrust and Ming’s eyes shot open before Kit flicked him on the forehead. “Where do you think you’re putting your hands?!”

Ming’s face turned a surprising shade of scarlet and he removed his hands without so much as a last second squeeze of Kit’s buttocks. “P’Kit! I didn’t mean to-”

Kit pushed Ming until he rolled over and Kit sat on his lap. Kit wasn’t hard yet, but he could feel Ming reacting under him. Exams were over. Tomorrow started the weekend. It wasn’t a bad night for fun if Ming really wanted it.

“But do you want to, Moong Ming?” Kit gyrated his hips just a little and Ming gasped before his face turned even darker. It was not entirely the response Kit expected. 

Ming pushing Kit off and running into his bathroom was also not on the list either.

“Mingkwan! What the hell?!”

“I’m sorry, Kitkat!”

“You forgot to say P’ again!”

“P’Kitkat! Ming is sorry, na!”

Kit massaged the bridge of his nose. “Okay okay, what’s wrong, Ming?”

Ming went silent but Kit could hear his feet hitting the tile as he paced. “Uh… P’Kitkat… I have to confess something.”

Kit raised an eyebrow, before realizing Ming couldn’t see it. “Okay?”

“So uh… I may have lead you to believe something that’s not entirely true…”

“You shit! Do you not actually like me?!”

“NO!” The bathroom door burst open and Ming hugged Kit as hard as he could, as if he could bind Kit to himself with human muscle and sinew and bone alone. “I’d never lie about that P’! P’ is so wonderful and cute and sweet and of course I like you P’Kit!”

Kit rolled his eyes and sighed before petting Ming’s hair. “Okay okay, let go, I’m not going anywhere.” Ming’s hold loosened, but he did not let go. “Now tell me what were you going to say?”

Kit watched as Ming bit his lip. “So… Uh… I’m nervous about having sex P’Kit.”

“That’s fine. We can take it slow,” Kit said as he nodded his head and continued petting Ming. “That’s not so bad Moong Ming.”

“Well… I didn’t tell you why I’m nervous, P’.” Ming fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt before mumbling something Kit couldn’t make out.

“Ming, you need to speak up.”

“Mbmbmbmbm virgin mvmbmbmb,” Ming mumbled again.

“Without mumbling Mingkwan!”

“I’m a virgin,” Ming shouted before curling up on himself in reaction to his own shout.

Kit shook his head and rubbed his eyes. “Mr. ‘I had thirteen girlfriends,’ and you’re a virgin?!” Ming pouted as Kit laughed.

“P’… Please stop laughing…” Ming picked at another thread in the hem of his shirt. “I just… None of them felt right, P’.”

Kit stopped and sat on the floor next to Ming, pulling him close. “P’ is sorry, Moong Ming.” He then kissed Ming’s temple. “I just didn’t expect that to be the issue.”

“Is it weird, Kitkat? So many pretty girls and I didn’t want to have sex with any of them?”

“Why is it weird? If you don’t want to, then why should you?”

Ming pouted and Kit resisted the urge to kiss his pouty lip. “You make it sound like I’m being silly.”

“You are silly, Ming. But that doesn’t mean you didn’t do what was right to you.”

Ming pulled Kit into his lap and nuzzled Kit’s neck. “Thank you, P’Kit, for understanding me.”

“So how about me then?” Kit asked. “Do you want to do it with me, Mingkwan?” 

“Don’t tease me, P’! You know I want to! I just… I don’t know what to… do.”

Kit sighed and pat Ming on the head. “Don’t worry. P’ will teach you.”

“What.”

Kit stood up and pulled Ming up with him before walking backwards towards Ming’s bed. “Come Nong. Let P’ teach you what to do.”

“Uhh…” Kit swung around to throw Ming onto the bed with the built up momentum from the swing. “Holy…”

Kit crawled over Ming and gave him a wink. “Pay close attention.”

“Y-Yes P’Kit!”


	3. Feels a little too right (MingKit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/182180502246)  
> Pairing: MingKit
> 
> Part 2 of "They never felt right before you"  
> MingKit's first time basically.

The cool sheets at Ming’s back were a sharp contrast to Kit’s warm body above him. The look that Kit was giving him, Ming recognized it immediately. It was often the way he looked at Kit.

Kit’s hands were slow, but not tentative as they pushed Ming’s shirt up, revealing the soft skin of his chest. 

“I should be jealous,” Kit said. “You showed all this to all those girls during the competition.”

“But Kitkat, you’re the only one who gets to see it now!”

“That’s right… I guess I am.” 

Before Ming could follow up Kit’s reply, Kit pinched one of Ming’s nipples between his teeth and all snarky replies flew out of Ming’s mind. His hips bucked upwards and Kit rode it out easily, not a pause in his movements as he moved to bite the other nipple. 

Ming wanted to be jealous that Kit had been with other lovers. Of course he had, Kit was handsome and charming. But the sight of Kit’s body moving with ease despite Ming’s thrashing and arching turned him on more. 

“Let’s start with the basics,” Kit said as he took off Ming’s shirt. “This is the clavicle, this is the sternum, the pectoral…” Kit continued to rattle off body parts, as if to review for his anatomy and physiology class, but he followed each one with a kiss. Ming reached up to touch him, but Kit pushed his hands back down and tsked. “Naughty phalanges.”

Ming pouted and bucked his hips again as Kit took his shirt off which didn’t stop Kit in the slightest, but the sight of Kit’s chest did stop Ming. He had dreamed of seeing it after catching a glimpse at the gym that night. 

Ming wasn’t incredibly muscular by any means, but the definition was there. Kit, by comparison, was softer in the abdomen and waist, but Ming loved it. Wanted to run his hands all over his Kitkat and see if he tasted just as sweet as candy. Kit did not relent and pushed Ming’s hands down before nipping at his jugular which sent shivers down Ming’s spine. 

“Is P’Kitkat now P’Wildcat?”

“Your P’ is teaching you Nong. You said you’d pay attention. Only good students get rewarded.” Kit nipped at Ming’s earlobe. “Or do you want to be punished?”

“If it’s P’, I’ll take either.”

Kit reached behind him to palm Ming’s erection through his pajamas, causing Ming to whine. “Think carefully.”

“I’ll be good, P’Kit!”

“As if,” Kit muttered under his breath. 

Kit moved off Ming and pulled off his pajamas and underwear. Ming’s erection laid flush against his abdomen, leaking precum at the tip. Kit removed the rest of his clothes as well and Ming felt his mouth dry. 

“P’Kit really is beautiful.” Ming sat up and leaned forward to nuzzle into Kit’s waist, feeling the soft skin beneath his lips. Kit indulged Ming and allowed his hands to wander, tracing buttock and thigh, fingertips just barely grazing Kit’s erection. “Amazing, you’re amazing, P’Kit.”

Kit preened under the praise for a moment before pushing Ming back down. He straddled Ming again before grasping both their erections and thrusting. Ming moaned and Kit wondered if someone was going to make a noise complaint. Ming bucked his hips and Kit actually yelped that time as Ming moaned again. 

“Easy easy, this isn’t even the main event, Moong Ming!”

“Oh my god, I think I might die before then.”

Kit laughed. “I didn’t expect you to be so easy, Moong Ming.” Kit gave Ming a couple of leisurely strokes, watching him writhe beneath him. “I kind of like it. How long will you last?” Ming whined again. “What if I blow you? Will you even last until I’m ready to let you fuck me?”

“Oh god… If P’ keeps talking like that, I won’t last at all… You’re so hot, P’Kit…”

“I guess I better skip ahead, you’re such an impatient Nong. Do you have lube?” Kit rummaged in Ming’s bedside drawer. Ming blushed. 

“Y-Yeah…” Kit held the bottle aloft in triumph and wisely said nothing about how much lube was inside.

Kit turned around in Ming’s lap, his ass and hole in full view of Ming’s greedy eyes. “Now make sure you pay attention, you’re doing this next time.”

Ming watched as Kit’s lube slicked fingers worked his hole open, slowly but surely. Ming helped by spreading apart Kit’s cheeks. When Ming thumbed at the edges, Kit bit at Ming’s inner thigh. When Ming stroked Kit’s erection, Kit allowed it, murmuring praise instead. 

When Kit was able to insert all four of his fingers, he pulled away and Ming felt ready to burst. A condom was swiftly applied before Kit sank down onto Ming’s erection. Kit’s grip on Ming’s hips was unrelenting as Ming tried to thrust upwards. 

“P’Kit feels amazing…” Ming sounded dazed. “I think I really am going to die. Maybe I’m dead. Is this heaven?”

“You talk too much during sex, Moong Ming,” Kit groaned as he bottomed out. “Why am I not surprised?” Kit gave an experimental bounce and they both moaned. “Okay, time for the fun to start.”

“You mean it hasn’t been fun yet?!”

Ming lay in a daze, rubbing Kit’s thighs, stroking his dick as Kit bounced in his lap, soft moans accentuated by the squeak of the mattress springs. It didn’t take much before Ming could feel his orgasm creeping up on him.

“P’Kit, I’m going to come. Oh please please please…”

“Shit, you’re begging already?”

“P’Kiiiiiit!” Ming bucked upwards into Kit, moaning loudly as he filled the condom. 

Kit sighed. “I should have expected that.”

“P’Kit, I’m sorry!” Ming turned and tackled Kit into the bed, apologizing profusely as he stroked Kit into completion, pressing kisses everywhere. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

“Okay okay stop! It’s too much,” Kit gasped as Ming’s strokes went into over-stimulation. Ming’s hand immediately stilled as he kissed Kit deeply. Their lips broke apart with a smack. “How was that for your first time, Moong Ming?”

“It was embarrassing,” Ming moaned into Kit’s neck. “P’Kit, you’re too sexy. I can’t last with you.”

Kit chuckled softly, but stroked Ming’s back. “Well… There’s always practice for that, na? Now let’s get cleaned up.”

Ming mumbled happily as Kit led him into the bathroom before Kit’s words caught up with him. “Wait, practice?!”


	4. Not a date (ForthBeam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/183203065386)  
> Pairing: ForthBeam

Drinking with Beam was always an adventure. Once the med student had two or three drinks in him, Beam ended up doing any one of three things: flirting with anything with two legs, singing at the top of his lungs and some how persuading everyone to sing with him, or buying the next five rounds for everyone.

If the party was lucky, he’d do all three in rapid succession and repeatedly until everyone was close to passing out.

But tonight there was no massive gang. 

Tonight everyone had bailed but Forth. Beam found them a quiet corner booth and Forth paid for the first round. Amid glasses of beer and whiskey, plates of chips and skewers of meat, Forth found another side to Beam.

Beam the Casanova, Beam the party animal, they gave way to the real Beam, a kind heart and gentle soul. The Beam that wanted to do good and help people, even if Phana had been the real reason he’d gone to med school. 

Beam was even less prickly tonight. After all the chasing Forth had done, Beam had never been so receptive before.

But all good things had to come to an end. Final call went out and Forth realized it was 2AM. 

“Beam, Ai Beam, we have to go.” Forth gently pulled on Beam’s shoulder. “Come on, we’re being kicked out.”

“Was this… Did this end up a date? Did we just have a date?” Beam swayed in his seat, but moved to get up. “Did I just date you?”

Forth chuckled. “I’d have liked it if it was a date.”

Beam leaned against Forth as they walked to the curb to take a taxi. “A date with Ai Forth?”

“What do you think I’ve been trying to get you to do the last couple of months?”

Beam scrunched up his face and Forth fought the urge to kiss his nose. “Really?”

“Yes, Ai Beam. Forth has been chasing you.”

“Oh… Well… I guess tonight wasn’t so bad then.”

“Huh?”

Beam put his arms around Forth’s neck, pulling him in closer. “Maybe this won’t be so bad either…”

“Beam you’re drunk… You know what happened last time…”

A taxi pulled up and honked. Beam didn’t move.

“Maybe… I want it to happen again.” Beam rested his head against Forth’s chest. “Would that be okay?”

Forth couldn’t help the smile on his face as he nudged Beam into the taxi and followed behind. He gave the driver instructions to his dorm. “Well… Maybe next time you should be sober.”

“Mmm… okay. It’s a date.”


	5. Never worked so hard (MingKit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/183180538746)  
> Pairing: MingKit

Ming could not remember  _ever_  trying so hard to get someone to date him. All his previous girlfriends, all thirteen of them, had fallen for him so easily. Ming had only had to give them  _The Look_  and he had secured a date.

It figured that fate would finally laugh at him the moment Ming set his sights on Kit. Sweet, soft, prickly, and cute Kit. Kit was unimpressed by  _The Look_. Kit rebuffed Ming at every turn. Scoffed and rolled his eyes so hard they were bound to fall out.

It only made Ming want him more.

Ming cursed his luck. Because it would happen that on their first proper date, girlfriend number seven would show up to the same restaurant. Her eyes lit up and she floated over, happily chatting away.

Kit’s expression slowly turned furious as the minutes passed while Ming desperately tried to make his ex go away. But she was oblivious and Ming was far too polite. 

Twenty minutes passed and Kit finally had enough.

“I’m going home. You two enjoy yourselves,” Kit said with disgust as he threw his napkin down. “We didn’t even have the fucking entree.”

“P’Kit! Wait!”

“Forget it, you’re a fucking asshole!” Kit ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know what I was expecting after all that happened with Moowan. I can’t believe I fell for it…” Kit stormed off and Ming was left with ex number seven hanging from his arm and a hand grasping at air.

“Will you please let go of my arm?!” Ming whined as he gently pushed her away.

—–

Kit stood by the road, waving at every taxi that passed. 

“Fucking jerk… Can’t believe I let him drive me here…” 

“P’Kitkat! Please wait!”

At last a taxi stopped and Kit stood with the door open, contemplating his choices. 

Ming would reach him in a minute. 

The driver honked. 

Ming reached the street as the taxi drove away but Kit had stayed behind. Relief was too simple a word for what Ming felt at that moment.

“You waited… Thank you P’Kitkat!”

“I just didn’t like the smell coming from the taxi,” Kit insisted. “I’m taking the next one.”

“P’, let me drive you home!”

“Go to hell!” Kit waved at another taxi but it refused to stop. “Son of a-”

“Please P’Kit… Let me take you somewhere else for dinner. You must be hungry. It’s been such a long day already…”

“Go take your fucking ex!”

“She’s my ex for a reason!” Ming slapped his mouth and Kit’s eyes widened at the outburst. Ming kicked at the pavement. “I broke up with her for a reason P’Kit. She might choose to forget, but I haven’t.”

“So why didn’t you just push her away?”

“That would be rude, P’. She’s a lady after all.” Kit huffed and Ming laid a tentative hand on his shoulder. “Please, P’. Give me another shot. Just one more chance.”

Kit stared up at the sky and Ming followed his gaze to the brightness of the moon. “I suppose I should feel foolish, not wanting to share a Moon with anyone.”

Ming put his arms around Kit’s waist and was happy to find himself not rebuffed. “This Moon doesn’t want to share himself with anyone but you, P’Kitkat.” Kit’s body relaxed by a degree and Ming knew he had said the right thing. “If you aren’t hungry anymore, I promise I’ll just take you back to your dorm. But if… You will give me a chance, I think I know some place you’ll like even better for dinner.”

Another degree of relaxation. “Show me what you have in mind.”

Ming smiled. It was hard work to woo Kit, but when moments like this happened, it was always worth it.


	6. As if I'd blush because of him (MingKit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/183166395426)  
> Pairing: MingKit

“The view is pretty good, isn’t it, Ai Kitty?” Beam teased as they looked out at the beach. 

The freshman girls chosen to be their Faculty’s Stars were finally taking their beach promotion photos. Beam casually pointed out the ones he thought were cute. Kit nodded along without paying attention. He instead let his gaze wander to the other side of the beach where the Moons were still playing soccer. Photo shoot apparently over, the Moons had insisted on playing a proper game.

Kit found his eyes tracing Ming’s form as he ran up and down, whooping and hollering. The lines of Ming’s body were graceful in motion and his expression was good. There was a large chance he’d win the competition. Kit sent up a silent prayer for Suthee in the hopes that the Medical Faculty would at least place in the Top 3. 

“Nah, where are your eyes looking Ai Kitty? The Stars are over there.” Beam elbowed Kit to redirect his attention. “Or… are you still observing our Nong?” Beam turned to look at the Moons. “Oh… He does look handsome I guess. Are you still going to find out if he’s into N’Wayo?”

“No need to go so far,” Kit mumbled. “He’s just silly.”

“Oh? But you swore you’d figure it out.”

Kit scowled. “I can see enough from here.”

Beam took another look in time to see Ming pull off his top. Immediately Kit’s face turned a fetching shade of pink. “Oi Ai Kit, is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”

Like a real cat, Beam watched as Kit’s hackles rose and his hair stood on end. “As if I’d blush because of a brat like him!”

“Who’s a brat making you blush, P’?” Kit and Beam turned to see Ming behind them, still shirtless. Kit’s ears started to turn pink too. “Are you okay, P’Kitkat? Have you been in the sun too long?”

“None of your business!” Kit shoved Ming and Beam aside before stomping off. 

“P’Kitkat! Don’t forget the meeting tonight,” Ming shouted as he waved. He was only granted Kit’s middle finger in reply. 

Beam laughed as he walked away as well, contemplating the benefits of teasing Kit more if it meant more reactions like that. At least they’d be entertaining and at best, Kit would finally get his head out of his ass.


	7. Punished for crossing the line (MingKit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185091759691)  
> Pairing: MingKit  
> Warning for spanking kink

Pushing Kit’s buttons was very much a thing Ming enjoyed. His adorable boyfriend had the cutest angry face and blush. Very early on, Ming had learned Kit’s limits. The incidents with Moowan aside, Kit’s tolerance was fairly high. At least on a regular basis. On bad days, Kit’s temper was shorter than ever and Ming had learned to recognize those days

Ming attributed it to his good looks and charm.

(The reality was that Kit enjoyed the attention, just a bit more than he knew he should.)

There were days though that Ming exceeded Kit’s threshold. As in today.

Kit’s ass was occasionally subject to Ming’s pats and pinches. And typically Ming wasn’t around often enough, or bold enough, to do more than one or two attempts at either. Today though, Ming had pushed his luck a step too far and after the tenth pat on Kit’s ass, Ming could clearly see steam rising from Kit’s ears.

“Am I just here for your amusement? Is my ass a stress toy?!”

“P’Kit! I didn’t-”

“Save it! Clearly I have to discipline you!”

Ming had expected to sleep on the couch or that Kit would send him to his own dorm for the next few days instead of sleeping over for the week like they’d planned. So when Kit told Ming to take off his pants after stepping into his dorm room, Ming was happy but confused.

“P’Kit has forgiven me?” Ming asked as he reached for his belt. 

Kit’s expression said otherwise as he sat down on his bed. “Take off your underwear too and come over here.”

“Yes P’!” Ming pulled both pants and underwear off in one go and sat next to Kit expecting a kiss. He did not expect to be put over Kit’s knees. But the slap to his ass was expected after that. “Ahh!”

“Asshole!” Another slap. “You like pinching and slapping my ass so much, let’s see how you like it!” Two more slaps on each cheek. “We’re doing this until you learn restraint!”

The next slap fell and Ming moaned. His ass felt hot as Kit squeezed each cheek, encouraging the blood flow before slapping them again. Ming fought the urge to rut against Kit’s thigh. If he continued misbehaving, he’d be punished some more. Kit had also specified no staining his pants. After another two slaps, Kit squeezed Ming’s ass cheeks again.

“Color?”

“Green. So so so green. P’Kit please…”

“One of these days, your antics are going to get you in real trouble, Moong Ming.” Kit smacked his right cheek particularly hard this time and there was no helping the volume of Ming’s moan nor the spurt of precum onto Kit’s slacks. Ming hoped Kit didn’t notice. “And not something we agreed on.” Another smack and this time Ming couldn’t help the twitch of his hips. Kit pinched him for that. “You have ten more to go. Can you hold it until then?”

“Yes P’Kit!”


	8. Favorite moments (MingKit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/185000597671)  
> Pairing: MingKit

Ming awoke to the sun in his eyes and Kit’s hair tickling his chin and cheek. 

It was not an uncommon occurrence. Kit was starting to spend more time at Ming’s larger dorm room. Breakfasts when there was time, dinner when there wasn’t. Kit was more willing to do his studying with Ming and Ming was pleased to spend any amount of time around his busy boyfriend. 

But his favorite moments were these, early mornings where he could look his fill. 

Ming traced the soft lines of Kit’s shoulders and the curve of his neck. They were marred with bruises from Ming’s enthusiasm. Ming hadn’t walked away unscathed either.

Kit had just barely managed to pull on a t-shirt before bed and so Kit’s legs were bare and Ming couldn’t resist touching the pale skin with his free hand. 

“You horny bastard,” Kit groaned, but he didn’t open his eyes. “Didn’t we do it enough last night?”

“I can’t help it, P’Kit.” Ming reached for Kit’s hand and kissed it despite Kit’s amused huff. “You’re so handsome and attractive, I can’t seem to get my fill.” 

Kit grumbled, but instead of rolling away, he moved closer still, snuggling into Ming’s chest, wrapping his arms around Ming’s waist. “It’s too early for your mush. Go back to sleep.”

“This must be a dream. For once you haven’t hit me after I complemented you.”

“Stop ruining the moment with your mouth.”

Ming smiled softly and stroked Kit’s hair until his breathing evened out again. Ming followed Kit back into the land of dreams shortly after.


	9. Developing a complex (ForthBeam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/186785178941)  
> Inspired by current run of 2Moons2 and it's iteration of ForthBeam.   
> Warning for sex

“I’m going to develop a complex,” Forth said as Beam traced every character on the delicate skin of Forth’s neck with his tongue. Beam hummed in reply. “I’m honestly sure I am.” Beam wiggled his hips and scraped his teeth down the tattoo. “You show my tattoo more attention than you show me.”

Beam’s reply was to grind his ass directly over Forth’s very interested dick.

“You’ve- Hk- made a strong argument,” Forth choked out, fingers squeezing Beam’s waist. “A… Shit, Beam!” Beam’s arms circled Forth’s neck as he sucked a hickey into the space just behind Forth’s ear and above his tattoo. Forth let his hands squeeze Beam’s ass which had the desired effect of redirecting his attention. 

“You’re being really naughty,” Forth said against Beam’s lips now that they were finally free. “Really really naughty.”

“You like it.” Forth didn’t have to look to know Beam was wiggling his eyebrows, the snarky little shit. 

“You’re right. I do.” Forth kissed Beam properly as he pressed Beam back down into the sheets. Everywhere else, his Beam was not so affectionate, but in bed, he was a whole new person. “I like bad boys.” Forth nipped kisses down Beam’s neck as he unbuttoned his white dress shirt. “And I hear the Wild Doctors are the worst gang around.” Forth bit Beam’s right nipple and Beam hissed. 

“Dummy, you’re the bad boy here.” Beam squeezed Forth’s shoulders before rolling them over so he was sitting on top of Forth again. “You’re the one with ink.”

Forth groaned despite how Beam was fervently pulling at his pants, shirt already tossed on the floor. “I knew it. You’re into me for the tattoo.”

Beam rolled his eyes. “I’m into you for this too,” Beam tugged on Forth’s dick, which made him hiss.

“Complex,” Forth moaned as Beam pressed kisses down from his navel to around the base of his dick. “Me. I am developing one.”

“You’re talking too much.”

“Then come up here and occupy my mouth.” Forth wiggled his eyebrows and Beam rolled his eyes.

After a brief moment to remove his pants, Beam pressed the tip of his dick to Forth’s mouth. “Get occupied.” 

Forth’s eyes twinkled as he lapped at the tip before sucking Beam in. Beam pulled on Forth’s hair, sighing in pleasure. One of Forth’s hands gripped Beam’s thigh while the other handed a bottle of lube to Beam. Beam uncapped it and poured a dollop into Forth’s hand, sighing after he felt gel-slicked fingers rubbing his hole.

For a while after, the room was filled only with the sounds of Beam’s moans and sighs and the sound of lube-slicked fingers as they moved in and out of his hole. Forth did not complain once. 

“How do you feel?” Forth said as Beam pulled away, giving one last lick to Beam’s dick. “Ready?” Beam answered by pulling Forth up into a kiss while sinking down onto Forth’s condom covered dick. “Ye-Yeah you’re ready.”

Forth’s hands wandered, stroking warm skin in any direction he pleased as Beam bounced up and down in his lap. He pressed kisses to Beam’s collarbone and sternum, chasing the taste of Beam’s sweat. 

“Close.” Beam pulled Forth into a proper kiss. “Forth, I-”

Forth jerked his hips upwards, pressing into Beam’s prostate with extra force while thumbing the tip of his dick. Beam cried out before biting on Forth’s tattoo. 

Forth hissed, but after several more thrusts, he came as well. Beam rolled to the side, panting heavily while Forth gently touched the bite mark. “Yeesh, you’re going to bite it off at some point if you keep this up.”

Beam pulled himself up with Forth’s shoulder and pressed soft kisses to the bite. “Sorry na, Forth.”

“Complex. My boyfriend just likes me for my tattoo.”

“Well…” Beam traced a space on Forth’s hip. “How about you get another tattoo and then you could say your boyfriend likes you for your tattoos.”

“You kinky little shit.”

“I’m not hearing a nooooo…”


	10. Eat until you burst (with feelings) (ForthBeam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/186917432176)  
> Inspired by 2Moons2 iteration of ForthBeam

Even if Pha and Kit called it “sulking” or “mood eating,” Beam was not going to deny himself the pleasure of a treat to break his mood.

And there was plenty to be moody over.

After  _that night_  and several days of chasing, Forth had suddenly vanished. At first, Beam had been pleased. Maybe his refusals had finally sunken in and Forth had given up. A week later, Beam had been snippy with Yo and Pha had nearly bitten his head off. 

“Don’t get fresh with my N’Yo,” Pha had said sternly before dragging Yo away. Beam’s phone had pinged with a message a moment later from Yo apologizing on Pha’s behalf.

Beam sighed as he pushed open the door to his favorite cafe. The cashier was all smiles, recognizing their infamous regular, and Beam fought with his cheek muscles to mimic the expression.

“Ah Moh Beam! Your order is ready,” the cashier said cheerfully as she set down a tray in front of him. His favorite kind of bitter iced americano, extra black, coupled with a very sweet and rich slice of chocolate and raspberry cake. The very comfort food Beam had been craving.

“But… I didn’t order this yet?” Beam looked around. “Is it someone else’s order? I can-”

“Not at all!” The tray was nudged in Beam’s direction. “It’s all been settled and paid for in your name!”

“I… Huh…” Beam tilted his head to the side for a moment. “Right. Thank you then.” With a slightly more genuine smile and nod of the head, Beam took his snack and wandered off to his favorite table with a window view of several trees.

He missed the man with a denim jacket and a smirk on his lips leaving shortly after.

——

A few days later, after a grueling exam, Beam found a convenience store bag tied to the side view window of his car. It was filled with his favorite snacks and a few bottles of fruit juice. Everything was still sealed and there was a tiny note that simply said, “Fighting!”

Beam couldn’t place the handwriting, but he took the snacks anyway. 

He didn’t notice the motorcycle driving off, even as the revving of the engine echoed around the parking lot.

—–

At the end of two weeks of silence, Beam found Forth sitting quietly playing his video game where he had seen him do so last time. Beam sat next to Forth and before he could announce his presence, a bar of Beam’s favorite kind of chocolate was pressed into his hands. 

“You don’t look happy. Eat. You’ll feel better.”

Beam raised an eyebrow. “How do I look unhappy? You haven’t even looked at me once in two weeks.”

The corner of Forth’s lips ticked upwards just a bit more than usual. “That’s how I know you’re unhappy.”

“As if!” Beam put down the chocolate carefully. It was good chocolate after all. Why waste it? “Who would miss you?!”

“I wonder as well.” The other corner of Forth’s lips ticked up. 

“This means nothing,” Beam announced as he tore open the chocolate wrapper. Forth’s smug grin be damned. 

“Of course not.”

“I still think it was just a fling.”

“Sure.”

“I’m not gonna date you.”

Forth put a box of rice cakes in front of Beam as he crumpled the chocolate wrapper. Beam automatically reached for it and tore it open. “Of course you won’t.” 

“You can’t fool me, Ai Forth!”

“I’d never try.” This time, Forth put a bag of skewers and sticky rice in front of Beam and it was also easily snatched up.

“I don’t even… I mean I can’t…” Beam paused mid bite of a skewer. “Do I really like men?”

“What’s so bad about it?” Forth looked up from his game before pushing a bottle of tea in front of Beam. “You know I’ve done it with guys and girls right?”

Beam rolled his eyes, already taking a swig from the bottle. Forth was practically glowing. “I don’t have anything against that! I just…”

A bag of chips was offered and torn open. “Just?”

“I’ve never really thought about it.” Beam played with the chip he had picked between his fingertips. “I didn’t think I’d ever…”

“So what? You’re allowed to change your preferences.” Forth moved to take a chip from the bag and Beam pulled it away before eating several in rapid succession while glaring at Forth. Forth took it all with style and grace by returning to his game. “You’re allowed to discover you like other things, you know.”

“Like other things, or like you?”

“Both.”

Beam rolled his eyes, but finally caught sight of all the food wrappers he’d gone through. “Shit! Ai Forth! Why did you let me eat so much junk! I’m gonna have to run at the gym forever!”

“I let you eat all that?”

“Yes!”

“Oh… Well… Will you let me take responsibility?”

“Huh?”

Forth leaned in and Beam found he didn’t want to lean away as badly as he thought he did. “I’ll take responsibility and help you burn it all off.”

Beam felt his face turn red. “You-”

“We’ll go to the gym. I’ve been helping Ming too,” Forth rambled on as he collected the mess and pulled Beam to his feet. “We’ll start easy with some push ups and squats and then…” 

Forth’s grip on Beam’s wrist was light, but warm and secure. And despite how silly it all was, Beam found he was happy where he was. Perhaps Forth was right. Discovering more about yourself wasn’t a bad thing at all.


	11. If anything happened to him (ForthBeam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original prompt and post [here](https://weilongfu.tumblr.com/post/187304785251)  
> Pairing: ForthBeam

Laem watched Forth as he gazed at the Wild Doctor gang across the club. He’d seen many expressions on Forth’s face, but few had been as serious as the one he was sporting right now.

“What’s got you all twisted, friend?” Laem put an arm over Forth’s shoulders. “Did Moh Phana bother you about N’Wayo again?” Pha and Yo were in their own little world while the club danced around them. It was ridiculously sweet.

“No.” Forth’s tone was petulant. “It’s not Ai Pha.”

“Then?”

“Beam.”

Laem followed Forth’s gaze to where Beam was talking to another med student. “He’s just talking?”

“I’ve only had Beam for one night, but if anything happened to him, I’ll beat up everyone in this room and then myself.”

Laem rolled his eyes. “Calm down, Romeo. Your hubby isn’t going anywhere with that guy.”

Forth’s eyes flickered to Laem briefly. “You don’t know that.”

Laem shrugged. “Maybe. But I do know that he’s watching you as closely as you’re watching him.”

“What?!”

“His eyes look here every two minutes exactly.” Forth’s expression lightened. Laem rolled his eyes before pulling Forth into a noogie. “But don’t you damn well forget I know you did it in my bed, you asshole! One night, my ass!”

Forth yelped and Beam immediately started walking over. “I said sorry! I even bought you new sheets and a blanket!”

“Will you buy me a new mattress?! And don’t you have any shame?! You even told me you did  _how many positions_?!”

“Hey!” Beam pulled Forth away and the level of delight in Forth’s eyes was enough to give everyone in the room diabetes. “Stop that!”

Laem just raised his hands up. “Nothing Ai Forth can’t handle, Moh Beam.” Laem kept eye contact with Forth as he whispered into Beam’s ear. “But you really should do something about your husband. He keeps on glaring at everyone talking to you.”

“What?!”

Forth’s hackles rose. “Ai Laem!”

Laem laughed and ran away as Beam started lecturing Forth. Forth didn’t seem particularly bothered though. 

 

 


End file.
